Kinect Disneyland Adventures
Kinect: Disneyland Adventures (also known as simply Disneyland Adventures) is a 2011 motion-controlled open world video game developed by Frontier Developments and published by Microsoft Studios on Kinect for Xbox 360, that has recreated a large amount of the Disneyland theme park, with themed games in place of many of the rides. In addition to minigames based on various Disneyland attractions (see below), the game also allows players to take photos of their avatars at the park, and hug characters. The characters appear in their normal proportions, as if animated, as opposed to appearing as a costumed character. Outdoors at the park are Cinderella, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Goofy, Aladdin, The Mad Hatter, Br'er Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, Tiana, Prince Naveen, Stitch, Buzz Lightyear, Woody, Alice, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Roo, Eeyore, Baloo, Mowgli, Genie, Jessie, Stinky Pete, Little Green Men, Pinocchio, Belle, Beast, Ariel, White Rabbit, Queen of Hearts, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Chip 'n' Dale, Duffy the Disney Bear, Pluto, and a pirate character named Black Barty among many others, adding up to 40 Disney characters in all. Gameplay Gameplay is a combination of minigames and open world play style. Players perform objectives and tasks for characters to gain Disney currency. It features drop-in, drop-out cooperative play for two players. Players play as a customizable child guest to the park, who gets help from a magic, anthropomorphic golden ticket. The game is controlled using the Kinect sensor's motion- and voice-sensing capabilities. Player navigation in the park is performed by raising one arm out in front of the (leading) player and shifting the raised arm left or right to turn. When the (leading) player receives an item from a character (which include a digital camera, a wand, a laser blaster, a fishing rod, a megaphone, a magic spyglass, and a water gun), the (leading) player can raise one arm in the air to bring up an item selection menu and bring the arm down to make a selection. After selecting an item, the (leading) player uses the arm with the item on hand to use said item and their free arm to navigate the park. Players can talk to the characters, enter attractions, or enter gift shops by walking up to them until a gold circle appears on the ground around the character, Disneyland sign (for rideable classic rides), magic portal (for rides featuring minigames), or store greeter (for shops), then either wave or say, "Hi, there!" When talking to any of the characters (except for a tour guide character named Karen, who provides trivia about Disneyland), they may give a task (usually a fetch quest) that players must do by either navigating the park or playing the minigame attractions. Players can also hug, high five, dance, receive autographs from, or take photos with the characters. (Autographs can only be signed if players have the corresponding autograph books, and photographs can only be taken once players receive the camera item and the corresponding photo albums. In addition, the New Orleans Square character Fortune Red can only give or help players with tasks, or take a photograph with them.) In addition to characters, attractions, and shops, players can find spots to conduct music with park bands and Audio-Animatronics. The game's representation of the park contains numerous secrets for players to discover. Among other secrets, players could use their items to find trash cans, manhole covers, lights, plants, and Hidden Mickeys. Licensed attractions such as Star Tours–The Adventures Continue and Indiana Jones Adventure do not appear and have their facades stripped of any overt references to their namesake franchises, as the two franchises were owned by Lucasfilm at the time. Disney later acquired both franchises through its purchase of Lucasfilm in 2012. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin is also omitted, as Roger Rabbit is co-owned by Disney and Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment. List of Attractions 'Minigame Attractions' *Alice In Wonderland *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters *Disney Princess Fantasy Faire *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Haunted Mansion *"It's a Small World" *Jungle Cruise *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Peter Pan's Flight *Pirates of the Caribbean *Pixie Hollow *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain 'Classic Attractions' *Astro Orbitor *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Gadget's Go Coaster *King Arthur Carrousel *Mad Tea Party Artworks 'Renders 3D' Mickey_Mouse_-_KDA.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie_Mouse_-_KDA.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald_Duck_-_KDA.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy_Duck_-_KDA.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy_-_KDA.jpg|Goofy Pluto_-_KDA.jpg|Pluto Chip_and_Dale_-_KDA.jpg|Chip and Dale Snow_White_-_KDA.jpg|Snow White Pinocchio_-_KDA.jpg|Pinocchio Br'er_Rabbit_-_KDA.jpg|Br'er Rabbit Br'er_Fox_-_KDA.jpg|Br'er Fox Br'er_Bear_-_KDA.jpg|Br'er Bear Cinderella_-_KDA.jpg|Cinderella Alice_-_KDA.jpg|Alice White_Rabbit_-_KDA.jpg|White Rabbit Mad_Hatter_-_KDA.jpg|Mad Hatter March_Hare_-_KDA.jpg|March Hare The_Queen_of_Hearts_-_KDA.jpg|The Queen of Hearts Peter_Pan_-_KDA.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker_Bell_-_KDA.jpg|Tinker Bell Captain_Hook_-_KDA.jpg|Captain Hook Aurora_-_KDA.jpg|Aurora Mowgli_-_KDA.jpg|Mowgli Baloo_-_KDA.jpg|Baloo Winnie_the_Pooh_-_KDA.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Piglet_-_KDA.jpg|Piglet Roo_-_KDA.jpg|Roo Tigger_-_KDA.jpg|Tigger Eeyore_-_KDA.jpg|Eeyore Ariel_-_KDA.jpg|Ariel Belle_-_KDA.jpg|Belle Beast_-_KDA.jpg|Beast Aladdin_-_KDA.jpg|Aladdin Jasmine_-_KDA.jpg|Jasmine Genie_-_KDA.jpg|Genie Stitch_-_KDA.jpg|Stitch Tiana_-_KDA.jpg|Tiana Naveen_-_KDA.jpg|Naveen Captain_Jack_Sparrow_-_KDA.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Black_Barty_-_KDA.jpg|Black Barty Gallery 'Characters' Mickey_Mouse_KDA.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie_Mouse_KDA.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald_Duck_KDA.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy_Duck_KDA.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy_KDA.jpg|Goofy Pluto_KDA.jpg|Pluto Chip_and_Dale_KDA.jpg|Chip and Dale Snow_White_KDA.png|Snow White Pinocchio_KDA.jpg|Pinocchio Br'er_Rabbit_KDA.png|Br'er Rabbit Br'er_Fox_KDA.png|Br'er Fox Br'er_Bear_KDA.png|Br'er Bear Cinderella_KDA.jpg|Cinderella Alice_KDA.png|Alice White_Rabbit_KDA.png|White Rabbit Mad_Hatter_KDA.png|Mad Hatter March_Hare_KDA.png|March Hare Caterpillar_KDA.png|Caterpillar Cheshire_Cat_KDA.png|Cheshire Cat The_Queen_of_Hearts_KDA.png|Queen of Hearts Peter_Pan_KDA.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker_Bell_KDA.jpg|Tinker Bell Cubby_The_Lost_Boy_KDA.jpg|Cubby the Lost Boy Captain_Hook_KDA.png|Captain Hook Mr_Smee_KDA.png|Mr. Smee Aurora_KDA.png|Princess Aurora Mowgli_KDA.jpg|Mowgli Baloo_KDA.jpg|Baloo Winnie_the_Pooh_KDA.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet_KDA.png|Piglet Roo_KDA.png|Roo Tigger_KDA.png|Tigger Eeyore_KDA.png|Eeyore Ariel_KDA.jpg|Ariel Belle_KDA.png|Belle Beast_KDA.png|Beast Aladdin_KDA.jpg|Aladdin Jasmine_KDA.jpg|Jasmine Genie_KDA.jpg|Genie Stitch_KDA.png|Stitch Tiana_KDA.png|Tiana Naveen_KDA.jpg|Naveen Captain_Jack_Sparrow_KDA.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Black_Barty_KDA.png|Black Barty Madame_Leota_KDA.png|Madame Leota Constance_Hatchaway_KDA.jpg|Constance Hatchaway Ezra_the_Skeleton_KDA.png|Ezra the Skeleton Phineas_the_Traveler_KDA.png|Phineas the Traveler Gus_the_Prisoner_KDA.png|Gus the Prisoner Videos 'Voice Sounds' Disneyland Adventures - Mickey Mouse Voice Sound Disneyland Adventures - Minnie Mouse Voice Sound Disneyland Adventures - Snow White Voice Sound Disneyland Adventures - Pinocchio Voice Sound 'Voice Reel Demos' Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Mickey Mouse Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Minnie Mouse Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Donald Duck Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Daisy Duck Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Goofy Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Pluto Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Chip and Dale Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Snow White Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Pinocchio Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Winnie the Pooh Voice Voice Cast *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *James Avery - Br'er Bear *Jeff Bennett - White Rabbit, March Hare *Jodi Benson - Ariel *Robby Benson - Beast *Gregg Berger - Eeyore *Susanne Blakeslee - Madame Leota *Corey Burton - Dale, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, Ghost Host *Bruno Campos - Naveen *Kat Cressida - Constance Hatchaway *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Cheshire Cat, Ray *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Johnny Depp - Captain Jack Sparrow *Kelly Donohue - Karen the Park Guide *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *Elan Garfias - Pinocchio *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella *Wyatt Hall - Roo *Jim Hanks - Woody *Jess Harnell - Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox *Kate Higgins - Princess Aurora *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Tom Kenny - Ezra the Skeleton *Maxim Knight - Mowgli *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip *Mike MacRae - Buzz Lightyear *Joel McCrary - Baloo *Jim Meskimen - Genie *Julie Nathanson - Belle *Travis Oates - Piglet *Jeff Pidgeon - Little Green Aliens *Anika Noni Rose - Tiana *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Roger Craig Smith - Golden Ticket *Stephen Stanton - Stinky Pete *James Patrick Stuart - Black Barty *Fred Tatasciore - Fortune Red *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Hynden Walch - Alice *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Mae Whitman - Tinker Bell *April Winchell - Queen of Hearts *Katherine Von Till - Snow White Voice Sounds Kinect Disneyland Adventures / Voice Sounds Reception The game received an average score of 71.77% at Game Rankings, based on an aggregate of 22 reviews and an average of 73/100 at Metacritic, based on an aggregate of 33 reviews. Category:Disney Games